Game Over
by Capucinoalagiraffe
Summary: Le Patron fait une énième blague au Geek qui le prendra très mal. Ce dernier devient agressif face au pervers qui ne sait plus ou il en est... Ou cela va-t-il mener surtout si les sentiments s'en mêlent?


Déjà, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ect. En fait, ça m'a fait plaisir, mais ça m'a aussi stressée car je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez. Je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle Fanfic' en espérant ne pas vous décevoir sur ce couple peu original. Bonne lecture~

Le Geek passait tranquillement dans la maison, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa console. Le Patron, caché derrière la porte, se retenait de ne pas rire, accompagné par un Panda désapprobateur. Certes, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais s'ils étaient là tous les deux, ce n'était pas pour rien, et surtout Maître Panda, c'était bel et bien pour faire une blague au Geek. Pourtant, le Geek aimait beaucoup Maître Panda. Il regarda à droite à gauche, juste question de ne pas se faire surprendre par le Patron (bien que ça ne serve à rien puisque celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen), et appuya sur le bouton pour démarrer sa console. Il s'asseyait gaiement sur le canapé, la manette en main. Le jeu démarra comme à son habitude, sans qu'il sache vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans sa console.

Le cri que poussa le Geek résonna dans toute la maison. Le Panda et le Patron hurlèrent de rire en sachant que leur coup avait marché. Le Panda s'arrêta le premier en quittant la pièce, mais ce qui fut le plus humiliant ce fut le Patron, qui se roulait par terre. Le Geek, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, sortit de la pièce en pleurant. Mathieu passait par là et demanda au Patron ce qui se passait. Il tourna la tête vers le canapé et vit la console du Geek charger un film porno zoophile (merci Patron), et, associé au cri du Geek, il avait compris la blague du Patron. S'en fichant un peu, il poussa un rire amusé et alla dans la cuisine. Le Patron finit par se calmer et décida d'aller voir le petit Geek.

Ce dernier ce rappelait avec amertume le temps où il trollait tout le monde, mais ça... Il soupira. Personne, non, personne ne se souciait de lui. C'était lui la cible des blagues, toujours, et il avait l'impression d'être toujours délaissé. Ceci était faux, mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Le Patron violait son innocence tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jour, le Hippie lui parlait tellement peu qu'il oubliait rapidement le son de sa voix, Mathieu était toujours occupé, et enfin, Maître Panda était le seul qui lui donnait l'impression d'être, même un petit peu, aimé. Mais celui-ci avait fini par céder à cause du Patron : moquons-nous du Geek. Il entendit des pas.

Comme il voyait partout le Patron, il le reconnut. Il devait fermer sa porte à clef, mettre une chaise qui bloque la serrure, fermer les volets, vérifier toute sa chambre, sous son lit, dans son armoire, peu importe, TOUT, pour être sûr que le Patron ne vienne pas. Les rares fois où il parvenait à tromper la vigilance du Geek, eh bien, il se prenait des tas de coups de poings et le Geek criait si fort qu'il réveillait toute la maison. Toujours est-il qu'il tombait toujours sur le Patron, et il connaissait bien le bruit de ses chaussures. Le Geek leva doucement les yeux vers la serrure et constata avec bonheur qu'il n'avait pas oublié de fermer à clé. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le Patron.

En fait, ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que l'homme en noir s'acharnait sur lui. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Alors, il avait au début essayé d'ignorer les blagues et les remarques du Patron, mais tout le monde sait que quand le Patron veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours. En l'occurrence, s'il voulait une réaction du Geek, il venait de l'avoir : la tristesse. Le Geek se sentait fatigué de ne rien dire, et en même temps, il n'avait rien envie de dire peut-être qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire.

Le Patron grogna en constatant que la porte était fermée, mais il trouva rapidement un moyen de la déverrouiller et entra dans la chambre du Geek en lançant, comme d'habitude sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu :

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien de t'enfermer, gamin. Sauf avec moi... commença-t-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Se plaignit le Geek d'une voix niaise.

Le Geek sera sa peluche de Kirby contre lui et se retourna face au mur définitivement, il ne voulait pas du tout voir le Patron. Celui-ci, n'aimant pas qu'on le rejette, fis quelques pas vers le Geek avant de lancer :

-T'as pas aimé ce que t'a vu, gamin ? Ose me dire que t'as pas aimé... balança le Patron.

-J'en ai marre de toi ! Casse-toi ! hurla le Geek en lançant le Kirby sur le Patron.

Ce dernier parut choqué un instant. Certes, le Geek l'avait toujours repoussé : soit il changeait de sujet, soit il ne disait rien, soit il refusait, soit il s'enfuyait, mais jamais il n'avait haussé le ton sur l'homme en noir. Peut-être qu'au fond... Le Geek en avait juste marre, et le Patron venait à peine de le réaliser. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin dans son harcèlement ? Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ? C'était une des nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête quand il réfléchissait.

-J'en ai marre que les gens à qui je faisais confiance se moquent de moi ! Se plaignit le Geek en parlant du Panda ce matin.

-Ecoutes, Gamin... commença le Patron.

Le Geek parut intéressé et leva la tête vers l'autre, mais celui-ci ne sut que dire. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait tenté de parler. C'est vrai, le Patron n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pour calmer le Geek, il n'était pas très doué. En fait, celui-ci ne s'était jamais énervé. Personne n'avait pitié de lui car il n'était pas rancunier et pardonnait très facilement, alors c'était un peu comme un enfant de qui on se moque joyeusement, et ce dernier oublie tout. Et puis, avec le Patron, personne n'était jamais énervé, alors maintenant...

-J'savais pas que tu... Pouvais autant en souffrir... Esseya-t-il.

Le Patron n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mettre à dos le Geek. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard haineux avant de dire :

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Ça aurait changé que j'aurais arrêté.

-Ouai c'est ça ! Ironisa le Geek.

-Oh, Gamin, tu m'emmerdes, j'me casse.

Le Patron, vexé, partit en claquant la porte. Aucun des deux ne voulait pour le moment revenir sur sa position, et ce n'est pas le Patron qui allait le faire. La nuit venue, le Geek refusa de rester dans sa chambre si proche du Patron qui semblait tout faire pour le déranger avec les bruitages de son nouveau film, il décida de descendre dans la grotte du Panda. Peut-être que celui-ci l'accueillerait et qu'ils pourraient dormir ensemble. Oui, le Panda était une personne que le Geek aimait beaucoup, et il lui avait donc pardonné la blague de ce matin.

Celui-ci cependant l'avait repoussé parce qu'il travaillait déçu et peiné, le Geek alla voir Mathieu mais ce dernier refusa sa compagnie car il faisait la même chose que le Panda : il travaillait. Le Hippie était allongé sur le canapé, alors autant dire qu'il n'essayait même pas de lui adresser la parole. Il essayait de trouver un coin ou dormir. Pas la cuisine, le Patron pourrait se lever avant lui. Pas la salle de bain, car... Enfin on sait tous que le Patron fait des trucs pas nets la nuit dans la salle de bain ou dans les toilettes. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne put se résoudre qu'à aller dans sa chambre. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il fut trop dérangé par le bruit et, ne voulant pas aller dormir dehors, décida d'aller demander au Patron de bien vouloir baisser le volume. Malgré tout, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose de mal.

- Baisses le volume. Ordonna le petit Geek.

Il trouva le Patron affalé sur son lit, qui éteignit carrément la télé. La lumière étant allumée, ils restaient visibles l'un et l'autre. Le Patron se leva et s'approcha du Geek. Trop près à son plus grand malheur. Il sentait le souffle chaud du Patron, mais le Geek ne se démonta pas : finit d'être maltraité, enfin ! Il en avait assez de reculer, de pardonner, de ne rien dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me pardonnes pas pour cette blague ? Voulu savoir le Patron.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Répliqua le Geek.

-Parce que. Justifia simplement le Patron.

-Si je ne te pardonne pas... C'est parce que... Je te déteste ! Je n'aime pas tes sous-entendus à chaque fois ! T'essai toujours de me mener la vie dure ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ta présence, ton odeur, mais pourtant t'es toujours là ! Tu essai toujours de me faire du mal, tu me fais des blagues pourries, je suis la victime de tout et pourtant tout le monde s'en fout ! Toi tu t'amuses à me rabaisser, tout comme Mathieu ! Vous êtes stupides, vous êtes méchants, vous êtes...

Le Geek se mit à sangloter doucement en se cachant les yeux. Le Patron fut pris au dépourvu. Voir le Geek pleurer, c'était déjà assez rare. Se plaindre, faire la tête, il s'en fichait. Mais là, il était plutôt déstabilisé, en fait. De plus, il était partagé, après tout le Geek lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait alors devait-il l'aider ou pas ? Il réfléchit, mais le visage larmoyant de l'autre l'aida à prendre son choix. Il prit le Geel dans ses bras puissants, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Etrangement, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Geek s'était calmé et, relevant doucement la tête vers le Patron, il lui demandait :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime. Répondit le Patron.

Le Geek n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit, car le Patron se hâta de l'embrasser. Il venait surement de perdre une partie de leur vie ensemble pour ne pas le lui avoir avoué plus tôt, mais maintenant, il leur restait de si belles années devant eux...

-Moi aussi. Gamin... essayait-il.

-Nan, ça va pas avec ta petite voix. Ria le Patron.


End file.
